bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Baka-Only Cross-Dressing Contest
is a special episode in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It is bundled with the Baka and Test DVD/BDs. Synopsis A cross-dressing pageant is being held at Fumizuki Academy, hosted by Youko Takahashi and Sumire Niino. The judges are Toshimitsu Kubo and Yuuko Kinoshita. Hilarity ensues as each of Class 2-F's male characters (and a certain person from 2-B) take the stage. At different timings, scenes of some female characters crossdressed in a male uniform are shown. Participants & Comments The participants are in the following order: Kyoji Nemoto Sumire Niino introduces Nemoto by calling him a triple-threat jerk who is sneaky, and a pervert, adding that he is interested in cross-dressing. She also comments that the sight of Nemoto's crossdress attempt was unsightly. According to her, 'the event had just started and they (the judges) are already lost to who the event was for.' Youko tells Niino that she shouldn't put it that way, as it would hurt Nemoto's 'pride as a pervert', to which Niino replies that a pervert's pride would be better left destroyed. Yuko and Kubo disqualify Nemoto right after he reached the front of the stage. Yuuji Sakamoto Right after reaching the front of the stage, before any comments, he was immediately dropped by Yuko or Kubo (not shown). However, Youko says that either ways, Yuuji received a score lower than the average- meaning a failing score, and that he may have to take remedial classes. After Niino replies that she doesn't think Yuuji needs to take remedial classes, Yoko says to please tell him to 'visit the teacher's room without changing his clothes.' Kouta Tsuchiya It is most suggested that he won, as he is the only one who managed to walk to the center and back without being disqualified. Niino comments that Kouta seems like a pro at crossdressing and that he looks just as cute as any ordinary girl. Yoko says that he gives off a small and quiet atmosphere, which may make him seem like an ordinary girl too. According to them, Yuko and Kubo most likely thought that they could bear to see Kouta crossdressed like that. Yoshii Akihisa As an introduction, Niino calls him the 'head idiot of Fumizuki Academy'. Kubo immediately blushes and takes an interest in his crossdressing, but Yuko then disqualifies Yoshii immediately, as some groans of disappointment were heard. Niino comments that it was unexpected, seeing as Yoshii was 'quite cute'. Youko then comments on how Kubo is disappointed, to which Niino states that Kubo doesn't give off the dignity of a Year 2 student, especially the No. 2 student. Youko replies that Yuko might have tried to protect Class A's dignity by disqualifying Yoshii. Hideyoshi Kinoshita According to Niino, Hideyoshi was said to be the 'most favored contestant and the top choice for...' until she was cut off by someone (most likely Yuko) immediately disqualifying Hideyoshi. His crossdressing looks are unknown as he was dropped before being shown properly. His nameplate, with the words 'Hideyoshi Kinoshita', dropped to the ground. Niino and Youko then proceed to ignore this and conclude the end of the crossdressing contest. Trivia *This is the only appearance of Sumire Niino in the anime series. *From the event it can be presumed that Kouta Tsuchiya won this contest. Video Navigation Category:Specials